Things Change
by KisaraBlueAshes
Summary: Even if only for a moment, he was positive that their eyes met. The CEO found himself looking back to the group of students who had stopped to watch the opening to his newest competition. But... She was gone once again. -A Short Story Split into 3 Parts Featuring Seto and Kisara.


**This is a short story featuring Seto Kaiba and Kisara.  
There will be only 4 parts to this story.  
It is heavily inspired by an episode of Teen Titans (titled "things change.")  
But I will have more of a twist to this of course.**

 _ **This is a Fan-Based Story. Yu-Gi-Oh was created and is owned by Kazuki Takahashi.  
I have added a few OC's to the story to make it feel a bit more real.  
**_

 _Please enjoy the story. Any and all feed back is appreciated._

* * *

"It's her... Right?" He found himself whispering to himself among his colleagues.

"Seto... Are you okay?" His younger brother with deep purple eyes stared over to him, his voice to a soft whisper as not to interrupt the speaker at the podium just a few paces before them.

But Seto did not avert his eyes from their locked gaze. There she was, passing by the crowd outside of his massive skyscraper. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the woman who had haunted his dreams for so long. Her long, silver strands of hair, hued white in the bright sun light. Her smile was ever so bright against her pale, delicate white skin. Even from where he sat, he could see the icy blue tint of her eyes as she stared at the gathering crowd of duelists and social media reporters before locking with his. Even if only for a moment, he was positive that their eyes met.

Surrounded by what he guessed was her friends, they all wore the same school uniform: An off white blouse and a black tie, though one wore a bow. Their skirts were blue, some short and some long. Another wore just blue dress pants, and another in shorts. A few of them had on a navy blue jacket or vest, to match their skirt or pants. The blue eyed girl was just in her blouse, with a skirt with what looked like black tights beneath that ended just above her knees. Her black tie was hanging to her stomach and she wore stockings that ran to the top of her shins.

There was no doubt in his mind. It had to be her.

"Seto!" His brother again whispered, though more loudly to get his attention.

"Huh? What?" Seto blinked a few times as he turned to face his brother. "What Mokuba?"

He fiercely pointed at the podium, where one of his speakers had just finished introducing the CEO, and was now clapping. Seto cleared his throat and loosened his tie as he stood, walking to the podium. The older man who spoke now sat, and Seto took his place. He stood, looking out among the crowd. He saw the familiar face of his rival, the so called "king of games." He stood among his group of friends, which wasn't surprising in the least, since Yugi Moto "couldn't do anything on his own." But he found himself looking back to the group of students who had stopped to watch the opening to his newest competition.

But... She was gone.

"Welcome, one and all," He began to speak, the words he memorized falling so easily from his tongue, "—to the grand opening of our latest tournament. As you've received your invitations, and the rest who have signed up, I would like to explain the rules of this competition."

" _Where could she have possibly gone?"_

"As you know, these duel disks will keep track of your life points. Each duel, you will only be starting with 4000 this time around. In order to get into the finals, you will need to collect seven different tokens, each one having a different marking on them. You must have one of each token in order to continue to the stadium to finish. However, this will be a gamble on your end. You may choose to play only a few tokens, all of your tokens, or even just one token. You're quite literally gambling for your way into the stadium."

" _That uniform... was for a university... right?"_

"You will all start out with three tokens. If you end up with duplicates, you can either gamble those in your duels, or hold onto them so that other duelists cannot continue on further. This is a week long tournament, so I don't expect to see many of you in the stadium in the next seven days. For those of you who do not make it, I personally thank you for participating. For those of you who do, the rules will change once you're inside. The second part of the tournament will not begin until the following week, and shall only last three days."

" _Kisara... I know it was you..."_

"As you are aware, I will not be participating in this event—"

" _Why didn't you stay? I know you saw me..."_

"—but I will be monitoring the competition."

" _Don't worry... Kisara."_

"Now then!" His seated colleagues stood from their chairs, hands at their sides as they all shouted together, "Let the Spades Tournament Begin!"

" _I will find you!"_

* * *

"Hey, Seto." Mokuba finally found his brother, hiding away in Kaiba Corp. "Where have you been? It's day three of the tournament. We already have our first two finalists."

"I've been busy..." Seto continued to type on his laptop.

"With what?" Mokuba moseyed himself over, "We've been preparing for this for two months. What came up that's suddenly more important than your company's work?"

For a moment, the CEO stopped. It's true, his company should be the most important thing next to his brother, but how could he let this slip by him? This was the woman who haunted his dreams. Every night, she appeared to him. Even if he hadn't believed everything that had happened during his trip to Egypt, he could not deny that the ghost of that woman was walking among him. He knew that it was her. He alone could vision every curve of her being. There was absolutely no doubt in his mind.

"Seto?" Mokuba called to him once more.

With a heavy breath, he retreated his gaze from the laptop and his hands from the keyboard to his lap. He spun the chair to the side and stood, gazing out the window to the streets below.

"I'm sorry Mokuba..." Seto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Show the finalists to their rooms, in order from who arrived first to the number of the room they will receive. They don't receive their prize card until the second part of the tournament."

"Seto... Is something wrong?" Mokuba stood along side his older brother. "You seem... so down."

A chuckle left his lips. How could he hide this from him? He never could hide it before.

"I... I saw her today." Seto smiled, holding his hands behind him.

Mokuba's brow rose, "The girl from your dream?"

"That's right." Seto looked to him. "The real her. She was with a group of people from that university a couple blocks over."

Mokuba thought for a moment. "The musical one?"

"I believe that's the one." the CEO sighed, returning to his seat. "I've looked up a list of local universities, but I cannot remember the name of that school. Who would have thought that all those years of patronizing that music school would eventually bring this to me?"

Mokuba walked over, his eyes now focused on the list. "It's that one. Uta University. You have to be really good to get into there."

"Thanks, Mokuba." Seto smiled genuinely.

"Does this mean I can finally meet her?" Mokuba seemed excited.

"Soon." Seto got out a notepad from the drawer in his desk and grabbed a pen from his organizer. "But first... We have a long awaited reunion."

* * *

Day four of the tournament, the CEO found himself dressed in casual clothing. A black shirt and jeans, with a brown, light jacket. He thought of wearing a hat on his way out, but decided against it. No one would really expect him to be away from the competition anyway, so perhaps he would get away with not be crowded by everyone. At least, he hoped more than anything he wouldn't be caught. This may be his only chance to reunite with Kisara and not be bombarded with new reporters and such.

Standing outside the school, he waited, watching the time on his phone as each minute slowly crept by. He was constantly looking over his shoulder, passed the gate that he leaned against, the only thing stood between him and Uta University. At some point, she would have to walk through these gates. Even if it meant for him to wait all day, that's what he planned to do. Strangers continuously passed him by, exchanging curious stares, and some even blushing and smiling at him.

"Do you think he's waiting for his girlfriend?"

He listened to the students gossip among themselves.

"He's so handsome!"

"Maybe he's scouting for composers?"

"I hope he's not some creep..."

"Doesn't he kind of look like that CEO at Kaiba Corp?"

"Who ever he's waiting for must be really lucky!"

He couldn't help but feel awkward. Normally he wasn't so bothered by normal every day people that passed him by. In fact, he was so used to the attention that he just usually ignored it. Today seemed so different, and of course it was. He was at some snobby, rich kid school full of wannabe musicians and composers. He sighed as he looked back again over the gate.

And finally, she appeared, books in her hands, walking out to the courtyard with some of her assumed friends. They were laughing in their conversation. She looked just as she had the previous day when he spotted her among the crowds of people. A smile crept across his face as he pulled himself from his lean.

"Kisara!" He called out.

People stared... But she did not even glance his way. So he called to her again. Her gaze did not even grace his presence.

"Who's Kisara?"

"Who's he calling over?"

"Maybe she doesn't hear him?"

He nearly felt embarrassed, but that was something he couldn't allow. He took a deep breath, and walked into the school grounds. Many faces looked away from him at this point. He was approaching, closer and closer. Finally, she stopped, looking over to him. Her friends also stared. The two girls at her side seemed to blush as he stood before them, just a few feet away, staring down to their level.

"Kisara..." the CEO awaited her reply.

"Huh?" The two girls looked at her, one of them asking, "Do you know him?"

The woman stared with her sapphire eyes. Her brow furrowed in confusion, giving Seto a gut retching feeling. She pulled her long hair behind her ear and shrugged her shoulders as she shook her head from side to side.

"I've no idea who he is." The pale girl looked up at the man, his cobalt eyes wearily staring back.

His heart sank, "What do you mean by that? You don't remember me?!"

"I'm sorry... I don't." The woman he placed as Kisara blushed lightly, averting her eyes. "Come on Aiko, Mizuki. Let's go get some lunch before we end up late."

The three smiled and continued on their way. Seto was confused. He stared at the ground. He only had a split second to think. His thoughts ran wild until he found a solution. He turned around, shouting back to her.

"Let me buy you lunch!" he huffed, his heart was racing.

" _What's wrong Kisara? Why don't you recognize me?"_

They all three stopped, looking back once more at him. The brunette with tan skin and blue eyes was the first to speak. "She said she doesn't know you... So lay off!"

"Yeah! Back off!" The black haired girl with violet eyes and beige skin joined in. "Don't be such a creep!"

"But I know her! I swear I do!" Seto argued his point.

The woman looked back, as the three bickered around her. Surely, she was the only one who could answer for herself. She stared at the man, a shiver running down her spine. Something did feel familiar about him. Of course, it could be the fact that he was a multimillionaire and CEO of one of the most influential companies in the world. She thought for a moment as she took the offer into consideration.

"Sure. If you really want to." The frail girl answered passed her friend's feisty voices.

"What?!" One questioned.

"Are you sure?" The other stood at her side, "He's a stranger, Kisumi."

" _Kisumi?"_

"Yeah, it's okay." The girl again brushed her hair behind her ear. "Besides, I have my phone on me. I'll be back in time for history."

"If you're sure..." the brunette seemed worried.

"I'll be fine." Kisumi smiled. "Well then, where to sir?"

" _Sir... She really doesn't recognize me..."_

"I have a place in mind." He smiled, trying to keep his cool. "There's a pizza parlor around the corner. Do you like pizza?"

"Who doesn't!?" She laughed brightly. "Let's get going then!"

So the two awkwardly walked away, ignoring all of the stares that they received. Kisumi seemed more calm. Seto was feeling like the sudden target of a law suit if anything happened to this girl. Not that a law suit against Kaiba would do much of anything really. He just felt that he needed to be careful.

"So, you seem to know me. Who are you?" Kisumi stared over to him, her smile gentle and sweet. "What should I call you?"

A blush lit on his cheeks. "You really don't remember... I'm Seto. Seto Kaiba. So just call me Seto..."

"So you really are the hot shot that runs Kaiba Corp!" She bounced a bit in excitement. "I knew I'd have nothing to worry about!"

"Yeah..."Seto smiled.

" _I hope that means you at_ _least you still feel safe with me."_

* * *

"Where do you wanna sit?" Seto smiled, holding the box of pizza for the two.

"Well, it's nice out. So let's sit outside." The girl smiled, grabbing his free hand and dragging him to one of the outside tables.

Their conversing fell silent, and they ate quietly for a few. The anticipation was killing him. He had to know. Why wasn't she able to remember him? What could be holding back her memories? After he went to Egypt, everything was revealed to him. Perhaps that's what she needed? To be brought back to the blue eyes white dragon stone where her soul had been sealed away?

"So tell me." Kisumi eventually broke the silence. "How do we know each other?"

She actually wanted to know... Seto was sure that she would think he were crazy... But what could he do? He just wanted her to know the truth.

"We met... In Egypt." Seto looked down at his slice of pizza. "I saved you once... and you saved my life in return."

Kisumi stared quietly, intrigued at what he said. "I've... Never been to Egypt before."

"That's the thing..." Seto looked back at her, staring in her eyes. "It was... in a past life."

"Huh?" She seemed dumbfounded and took another bite of her pizza.

"In a past life... you died... You saved my life by risking your own..."

"That doesn't make any sense..." Kisumi took a sip of her water. "How could we be here today then?"

"That's what I want to know..." Seto ran his hand down his face. "Your soul... it was sealed away in stone. You never should have been able to come back... But you're here. You're alive and you are here!"

"Seto..." Kisumi looked around, as a few people stared, "You're over reacting..."

"I know it's you though, Kisara."

"That's not my name..."

"It has to be... I've looked every where for you... I've studied ways to release your spirit so you could be born again."

"Seto... Stop."

"Yet, somehow you're already here. And I've finally found you Kisara."

"Stop calling me that...!" Kisumi hit her hand on the table, bringing over wondering eyes. "That's not my name..."

Seto grew quiet. He was making a scene. It wasn't like him to be so persistent. This entire day was completely out of the ordinary for the CEO. Was he losing his senses at the thought of the possibility of this woman really being the reincarnation of a woman turned to stone?

"What can I do to show you...?" Even though he whispered the question to himself, it was still directed to the girl.

She sat there, holding onto her skirt, digging her nails into the fabric. Her eyes became weary, and she began to grind her teeth together. "How can you be so sure that this girl is me?"

He looked back to her, as she refused to look back at him. "I have you memorized... From your eyes to your voice... But it's Kisara that I know..."

"I could be a reincarnation, but I wouldn't know." Kisumi smiled again, though it looked merely sympathetic. "Just because I have a different name doesn't mean that I'm not her. Maybe I'm just different from what you expected me to be."

That wasn't true at all. She was exactly what Seto pictured her to be. He had always dreamed of her being alive, ever since he relived his past when he went to Egypt. He dreamed of meeting her in... well, a million different ways. But he never thought of the possibility of her not remembering her past life. But she was still bright. She was kind. She was... innocent over everything else. She knows no fear, even when she had such a terrible life. But what life did this Kisara lead?

"What was your life like. Growing up?" Seto asked, letting out a heavy sigh.

"I thought you already knew me?" She giggled, taking a sip of her water. "Why are you suddenly interested anyway..."

"I want to compare... If that's alright with you." He shifted his eyes to his hands.

"Well. To be honest, I don't remember too much of it." Kisumi rested her chin in her hands as her elbows pressed into the table. "I was in a car wreck in high school. My parents tried to show me pictures and everything from my childhood, but it's all a blur to me. Most of the people I know now are only people I met at the end of my years in high school, or who I have met in college."

"I see..." Seto rubbed the bridge of his nose.

" _So there is the possibility that she knew of her Egyptian past... But she lost it to amnesia."_

And suddenly, a phone was ringing. Kisumi reached into her bag, searching for her phone. The ring tone wasn't something familiar to Seto. It was a classical song, one of just music with no words. It mostly featured a violin and a piano, but there was something else mixed in. The girl flipped open her phone, and the tone stopped as she pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Kisumi spoke to who ever was on the other line.

Seto stared at her phone. There was a tiny violin charm that hung from the auxiliary input. She must be at the university for playing the violin. That would be a good explanation for it.

"Relax Kissa." Kisumi sighed. "I'm just out with a friend."

A friend? More like he was nothing more than a creep who was trying to convince the girl that she was once a poor, slave girl who's soul was a dragon and sacrificed her own life to ensure that he would live on.

"Sis, calm down. I'll be back at school in five minutes! I swear!" There was a short pause. "Yeah. Sure. Okay. Bye."

"So you have to be going?" Seto boxed up the rest of the pizza. "Feel free to keep the rest. Perhaps your friends will want some. I'll walk you there."

"You don't have to." Kisumi began gathering her stuff. "Besides. My sister can be a drag. I guess my parents are having her drop something off for me. I gotta hurry though, or I'll be late."

Kisumi threw her bag over her shoulder and stood from the table. "Thanks... for today Seto. I'm sorry that... I'm not who you want me to be."

"Something... still tells me that you are." Seto smiled. "Be careful on your way back then."

She looked at him, her heart seemed to be feeling heavy. "Goodbye, Seto..."

And for a while, Seto sat there. The picture of her was still perfectly in his mind. Maybe she wasn't Kisara. Maybe she was just some girl who was a mirror image. Kisara's soul was sealed away. There's no way—

" _Has her soul... been released?"_


End file.
